The Ice Man's Heart
by betterthennone-x
Summary: Mycroft has always been considered as the 'Ice Man' but what happens when the Ice Man starts to melt in consequence to a woman he's known all his life? "All lives end. All hearts broken. Caring is not an advantage..."
1. Chapter 1

Her whole body shook with fear of what was to come. She had taken a test, three times, she had even seen two different experts and both had said the same thing.

She was pregnant.

She couldn't believe it. It was almost impossible. Kaylena had always thought since her last rocky relationship that she was infertile and unable to conceive. But here she was, with a child growing in her. And now she had to tell him. And she dreaded it. Many times had Mycroft said that he was not keen on being a father, when Kaylena had told him of her not being able to conceive he had just shrugged and said 'if it's okay with you then I am fine, I have never been keen to have a child if I am honest." That had broken her, deep down, Kaylena had always wanted to be a mother she thought it an amazing gift. Every time anyone would bring up the subject of Kaylena and Mycroft having a child Kaylena would stay quiet while Mycroft would let out a chuckle and say anything along the lines of "Really? Me, a father? Do you really think that'll occur?" That was why Kaylena dreaded telling him. If he brought up about her having an abortion then she was certain that she would snap, she had never believed in abortions as it was not the child's fault that it was growing, it was hers if anyone's.

Kaylena and Mycroft had only been married for one and a half months, the wedding had been small but perfect. Of course it had been perfect. _He'd_ been there. The man Kaylena had been in love with for as long as she could remember. The Holmes' and Marrow's had lived next door to each other for all of Kaylena's life and their parents had always been close friends. When she was younger however, she mostly played with Sherlock, the younger of the Holmes' brothers. Although she was 3 years older than Sherlock, he had always had a higher mentality state. He had always been mature but very difficult to socialise with. Just like Mycroft. There was 4 years age difference between Kaylena and Mycroft, and Kaylena was certain that when they were younger that Mycroft had just thought that she was just an annoyance. But she'd always liked him. She'd always try to grab his attention somehow with some pity attempt of starting a conversation or trying to make him help her get her items back from Sherlock whenever he'd steal them and run around the house madly wanting her to chase after him.

"Kaylena!" Mycroft's voice sounded from the front door as it closed with a slight 'slam' "I'm home!" Kaylena walked into the conservatory to see Mycroft starting to settle down on one of the sofas.

"How was work?" Kaylena asked, putting on a fake smile to try to hide the wariness in her face but of course she knew he would see through it.

"The usual, quite informative" Mycroft said briefly, this shocked Kaylena as normally he would speak for ages about what he had done in the office and what important matters he had been demanded to attend to. "Now, how about you tell me about what is wrong?"

Kaylena took a deep breath.

_Here we go._

* * *

**a/n; Hello! Sorry but this is just a prologue to this story that I randomly thought about writing because poor Mycroft never really gets any romantic attention in Sherlock and I thought I'd just randomly write him with a made-up character. So, this prologue is actually at the _end_ of the story and the next part will probably be about when they are younger and so on. **

**I don't own any of the characters except Kaylena. **

**Please review and critics are highly appreciated as I'm still trying to get use to Sherlock fanfics so please don't be *to* critical.**

**Terri x **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mycroft! Sherlock's tooken my book!" A 9 year old Kaylen shouted at Mycroft.

"Oh honestly Kaylena, it is taken not 'tooken' you really must learn" Mycroft tutted, sitting on the carpeted floor with his own big book sat in his arms.

"Oh really Mycroft, it's Kaylen not 'Kaylena' you really must learn" Kaylen mocked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him "come hep me, pleaaase Mycroft, pretty pretty pleaaase."

"No, I am busy" Mycroft stated blankly, eyes not moving from the book.

"But my mummys just got home and if I don't get my book back then she's gonna be upset with me" Kaylen pouted at him before giving up and grabbing his arm playfully "Mycroft!" She grumbled.

"It is going not 'gonna'" Mycroft corrected her once again "and I do not see why you jus' don't go and run after him like he so obviously wants you t'do" Mycroft muttered, shaking her off of him.

"Oh Kaylen! Your books going to go flying out my window if you don't come and save it!" Sherlock called from the second floor.

"No Sherlock!" Kaylen squealed, turning around and running out the room and up the stairs to Sherlock's room. Mycroft sighed placing his book on the side table and standing up hesitantly before plodding up the stairs lazily. "Give it back Sherlock!" Shouted Kaylen, Mycroft walked in to see them both standing in the middle of the room both tugging at the small book of 'Alice in Wonderland.'

"If Sherlock really wanted the book he could just grab it more, we all know he is stronger" Mycroft commented, leaning against the doorframe, rolling his eyes at his younger brothers immature behaviour.

"That's not true" Kaylen said defensively just as Sherlock smirked and let go of the book causing Kaylen to fall down to the ground. "See? I got it back" she said gleefully, smiling as she stood up.

"Only because I let go on purpose" Sherlock stated, glaring at Kaylen.

"Liar, liar" Kaylen smirked mockingly.

"You two are so immature" Mycroft commented bluntly, rolling his eyes.

"I am not" Sherlock muttered, his eyes still on Kaylen.

"Well you're the youngest so you're more childish" Kaylen smirked.

"Age does not matter, you are" Sherlock replied, pursing his lips in annoyance and thinning his eyes.

"You are."

"You are!"

"You are both as bad as each other" Mycroft groaned "Now if you do not mind, I am going back downstairs to finish my book."

"No, stay and play!" Kaylen pouted "please."

"Playing is for children, so no."

"Is reading stories childish?" Kaylen asked, thinking quickly.

"It depends, what story?"

"Alice in Wonderland!" She replied happily, grinning.

"Well, I suppose maybe not" Mycroft said hesitantly.

Kaylen smiled and held out the book "can you read it out-loud then? Please? For me."

~.

Mycroft Holmes stood at his front door, eyes on the girl struggling with the suitcases as she walked past his house he walked forward quickly and, acting as the gentleman he was, took one of the bags off her. "Here" he said, taking the bag.

"Thank you" the girl said, glancing up at him and smiling when she realised it was him "oh gosh Mycroft, back from uni already?"

"Yes, I've been offered a job so I decided to take it and come back" Mycroft explained briefly.

"Oh, I see" Kaylen nodded as they reached her front door.

"How's boarding school?" Mycroft asked.

"I detest it with a passion, everyone there is so boring" Kaylen muttered truthfully, rolling her eyes as she opened her front door. "It would be so much better if they had a girls and boys academic school near here which is actually up to a good standard" Kaylen muttered as Mycroft placed Kaylen's bag in the hallway before walking into her living room where she had just led to, to say bye but he hesitated when he saw Kaylen standing still staring at a limp body on the ground.

Mycroft went and stood in front of her as if protecting her from the sight. "Go and stand in the hallway, I'll get her help" Mycroft muttered to her, noting the sparkle in her eyes draining completely "Kaylena." Kaylen nodded, her body shaking as she walked slowly into the hallway and sat on her stairs that led upstairs.

Seconds later, Sherlock burst into the house, still wearing his boarding school uniform as he had just returned from the country where his school was. "Kaylen, what happened?"

"My mother..." She mumbled quietly.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft shouted urgently just as some people burst into the house and rushed into the living room and Mycroft walked into the hallway and sat next to Kaylen, taking her hands in his to comfort her while Sherlock went in the other room with the paramedics. "Kaylena.. Listen to me, you know you're mothers illness?" Kaylen nodded silently. "You are aware that it was... terminal.."

"I know Mycroft, I know she's gone" Kaylen whispered, no tears escaped her eyes even with her face filled with the emotion, she wouldn't let him see her cry, she never let anyone see her cry. Even him.

"I am so very sorry" Mycroft muttered awkwardly before wrapping her into a hug to try and comfort her. Mycroft was not use to this, he never really had to comfort Sherlock because he normally would just stay quiet and act normal, but he couldn't stand seeing Kaylen like this, the opposite to her normal bubbly and happy self.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n; and now to the actual timeframe this is set in, enjoy**

**disclaimer; I do not own anything (except Kaylena)**

**/./**

"Erm... Miss Molly Hooper?"

"Yes that's me" Molly looked up from the old wrinkled dead body that lay on the table infront of her to see a young woman standing in the doorway of the lab. Molly quickly took of the bloody gloves that were on her hands and walked towards her, a friendly smile on her lips as she looked the woman over. She looked about her age, but more... Molly couldn't word it. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt with a tucked in red blouse and black flats.

"I'm Kaylena-Grace, I got told this is where I needed to come."

"Oh of course Miss Marrow, you're the new pathologist?" Molly silently shouted at herself for forgetting about the new girl, she'd been informed about it just that morning. Kaylena-Grace Marrow, she'd just moved back to London after living in Cornwall for 12 years following one of her parents deaths. She was... 26 was it? It had all been wrote down, but Molly had lost the paper. She knew it was somewhere around...

"Please, it's just Kaylen, and yes I am" Kaylen smiled back warmly.

"Good! I'll show you around, it's all quite organised very well actually. Oh and coats are hanging on the wall on the pegs over there, we've hardly had any new bodies come in today but there's normally a rush in one or two hours. It'll be nice having another actual living person around, well, except fro-" Molly paused "Oh goodness, look at me, talking for England, like always, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kaylen asked, walking to the pegs and quickly taking of her cardigan and putting a white lab coat on, Molly watched her and saw the distinctive blue marks on the top of Kaylen's neck as Kaylen put her hair up loosely before the bruise was covered by loose strands of hair which probably covered it on purpose "it's good to talk more, well at least that's what I think, better then staying silent all the time, now that's just boring."

"Like the corpses." Molly muttered, shrugging off the bruise that she'd seen.

"Yeah, exactly" Kaylen nodded, looking around.

"So, why did you take this job then if peacefulness is boring?"

Kaylen shrugged, looking over towards Molly "I had some training at university and this was the first job I came across in the paper when I moved here that I had the right marks for, so I thought 'what the Hell' and had an interview just to see if I'd get in, and surprisingly I did, how about you?"

"You'll think I'm strange..." Molly muttered, biting her bottom lip and looking down.

"Do you want a bet? Trust me, I know strange, and I'm certain that nothing can beat the strange I know."

"I like the peace... I mean, not the peace, but the not arguing... People fight or they shout and dead people.. Can't, I don't like the loudness of people and also I can talk to the corpses and they won't moan at me for having the wrong opinion or saying something wrong, because they're dead" Molly said quickly, but truthfully.

"That's fully understandable" Kaylen said "No where near strange, I guess people, or rather, someone in particular, complains at you a lot?"

"Oh no, they don't complain, they just suggest that I don't say certain things" Molly smiled "he's so sweet and smart, but he does spoil things sometimes, not that he means to."

"He sounds like an obnoxious creep to me" Kaylen muttered.

"He isn't" Molly said defensively.

"Hmm.. Alright then, I'll take your word for it" winked Kaylen.

"You'll probably meet him later, he drops in sometimes wishing to see some of the bodies, he's a consulting detective you know? The police go and ask him for help, he's a good person like that, he helps find murderers and all of the worse criminals, risks his life, he's amazing."

"Sounds like someone special" Kaylen muttered, washing her hands to prepare to look at the bodies and do whatever was needed.

"Yes, Sherlock is most definitely.. Special" Molly said thoughtfully, putting on a new pair of gloves and handing Kaylen a pair as she finished washing her hands.

"Sherlock?" Kaylen asked, her voice highering slightly.

"Yes... That's his name" Molly said hesitantly.

"Oh, that's a strange name.." Kaylen muttered, before shaking her head "so, where are we starting?"

/./

"Molly!" Sherlock shouted, entering the morgue with John following behind him.

"Oh Sherlock, I was wondering when you'd turn up" Molly smiled nervously at him "what do you need today?"

"64 year old, male" Sherlock said bluntly.

"That'll be Graham Krill, we haven't had many come in today" Molly replied, looking at him a bit longer then comfortable before turning around quickly and walking away. "I'll get him out"

"Molly, I've got the coffees!" Kaylen called loudly, a coffee in each hand as she walked in trying to close the door by kicking it and she paused as she saw Sherlock standing in the morgue. She quickly placed the coffees down before she dropped them and turned to him. "Sherlock, this is... Okay, it's expected, but still" she said quietly, looking him over. He was still tall, very tall, he'd grown up to become... Well... Perfect. But he hardly looked that different, the same scruffy brown hair, the same dignified cheekbones but he looked more mature.

"You died" Sherlock stated bluntly.

"And hello to you too" Kaylen said sarcastically just as Molly walked back in.

"Has something happened?" She asked quickly, looking between them.

"No, nothing, nothing at all" Sherlock said, his gaze ripping from Kaylen as he walked into the other joined room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sherlock, John!" Mycroft called, walking into 221B Baker Street, umbrella in hand as he swung it carelessly.

"Mycroft, what's wrong?" John asked, walking into the living room, his hair damp from the shower he'd just had.

"Where is my brother Doctor Watson?" Mycroft said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"In his room, if you want him to do anything; he won't" John said bluntly.

"I believe he will."

"No, I doubt it, he hasn't left his room since we got back from Barts" John paused.

"Please don't tell me it has something to do with the girl, what's her name, Miss Hooper?"

"No, there was another worker there today, Kayley or something like that, there was something between them I think, Sherlock wouldn't talk to her.. well actually he said that she'd died" John explained, still confused by what had occurred.

"Very well, please make me aware of when he has finished his little strop" Mycroft muttered, turning on his heel and walking out to the black car tgat awaited him beside the block. "St Barts" he said blankly, if Sherlock had met another acquaintance then he would have to have one of his... chats with them. Especially if they'd caused him such problems from one meeting. The car pulled up to the curb next to the hospital and Mycroft waited in the car until Molly had left before walking into the hoapital and going to the morgue. "Miss Hooper?"

"Oh God, sorry Molly's just left" A girl shouted from another room "can I help you?"

"Yes you can, you are new working here, right?"

"Yes sir, started today."

"And I take it you met a Mr Holmes?"

"Mmhn" the girl said after a pause.

"How do you know him before your encounter today then?" Mycroft asked, leaning against the side table.

" Excuse me?" The girl said walking through the door to the morgue with a handful of scaples, she dropped them straight away.

Mycroft's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the familiar girl, no not girl, woman. Her dark red hair flowed in long strands to the middle of her back and her big grey eyes sparkled intensely with hidden delight. "You..."

"Mycroft, please, don't do a Sherlock and not let me explain" Kaylen begged.

"You were shot right in front of me Kaylena, you died in my ar..." Mycroft led off at the end staring at her.

"I didn't pass away Mycroft" Kaylen said softly "The hospital brought me back."

"You're aunt sai-"

"My aunt was the one who planned all of it" Kaylen whispered.

"I see" Mycroft muttered, deducting it all in his head. Of course, he knew now. Kaylen's aunt would have wanted the money from Kaylen's mothers will but it was left for Kaylen but by taking care of Kaylen then she would have received the money. She would have organised the shooter to shoot Kaylen, announce her death and then take her and the money. "She restricted you did she not?"

"Yes" Kaylen whispered, looking at the floor.

"What else did she do to you?" Mycroft asked, his jaw tightening at the realisation of the chances of Kaylen being harmed. He hated that thought. He'd blamed himself for her death for so long, to know that she was alive was a blessing.

"Mycroft, I-I'm sorry, I really don't want to talk about it" Kaylen replied, looking up at him with soft tears threatening to escape her eyes. The same they'd been on that day.

_12 years ago~_

_Mycroft and Kaylen walked around the silent dark streets of London, he was 21 and she was 17 and they'd spent the day together. It was three months after Kaylen's mother had passed away and ever since Mycroft had finally talked her into coming out of her room, they had been spending a lot of time with each other. When Mycroft first got Kaylen to leave her room they decided to go for coffee. And coffee had ended up being lunch. And lunch ended up being going to the theatre and watching a production. And that had ended up with them having dinner together and this all re-occurred time after time. And both of the pair felt content, extremely content with the company they held, they spoke with each other a lot. Mycroft about work and Kaylen normally about all the issues with her mothers will and the business she was being dragged into. Kaylen had wanted this for years while Mycroft was only just realising the true the beauty and wonderful personality of the younger girl. He guessed he'd always had a sort of... Soft spot for her. Even when they were younger and she was mostly annoying, what had actually made him realise of his feelings; was the awful day when her mother had died. Seeing her so broken and how close she'd been to tears, it made him see how strong she was, but also it made him see how much he did not ever want to see her hurt again._

_"Mycroft, are you okay?" Kaylen asked, smiling up at him gently._

_"Yes, of course" Mycroft replied, being pulled from his thoughts._

_"What were you thinking about?"_

_"Nothing in particular."_

_"Mycroft, I have known you for all my life, don't you think I'd know if you are lying, something is troubling you" Kaylen pointed out, stopping walking and looking at him before saying quietly "is it work again?"_

_"It is not always work Kaylen" Mycroft snapped suddenly, Kaylen stepped away from him, hurt. He'd never called her Kaylen before, but it stung her, 'Kaylena' had always been the name that she only let him call her. "Oh, Kaylena, I must apologise, that really was impertinent of me."_

_"It's fine" Kaylen said simply but quietly, sadness reflecting throughout her voice, but she walked on. _

_Mycroft quickly grabbed her hand loosely, Kaylen looked back towards him. "Kaylena, I am sorry" he muttered softly, stepping up to her._

_"Myc-" Kaylen went to talk quietly but what cut off by him placing his lips to hers, when he pulled back a small smile escaped her lips as well as a heavy blush. _

_"I'm sorry, that was very crude of me" Mycroft said quietly, looking right into her eyes. _

_"I don't have any complaints" Kaylen whispered truthfully._

_"Well that's lucky, is it not?"_

_"Of cou-" Kaylen broke off as a sudden pain shot through her stomach, before she knew it her knees had buckled and she was falling to the ground. Her top was covering in blood._

_"Kaylena!" Mycroft shouted, dropping to a kneel beside her body, for once not thinking about getting his clothes messy. He quickly took out his mobile and dialled the private number he'd been given for emergencies which was more reliable for anything that needed urgent attending to and shouted at them to hurry up and help. Guilt racked his brain as he contemplated and realised that the most likely consequence of Kaylen being shot was because of him. He knew people followed him and some people even wanted him dead. This was his fault. "Kaylena, stay awake, okay?"_

_"What?" Kaylen mumbled, her sight going dark as Mycroft's voice echoed around her._

_"You've been shot, I'm sorry... God, I'm so sorry" Mycroft said, his voice rough as his throat tightened slightly. He pulled her head into his lap and took hold of her hand "how are you feeling?"_

_"I'm fine" Kaylen said, putting on a fake smile but it faltered terribly from the pain._

Typical girl, lying to make me feel more at peace _Mycroft thought to himself. _

_"M-Mycroft..."_

_"Shush, you're alright" Mycroft muttered "you're going to be fine, you're going to get through this, for Sherlock... And me, you have to."_

_"F-For Sherlock and" Kaylen paused, a small thin smile on her face as her eyes closed heavily "for you..."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you still have the same job?"

"I still hold a minor position in the British Government" Mycroft replied, looking over the table to see Kaylen on the other side, sipping a tea while he had a coffee.

"Mm.. I don't believe you" smirked Kaylen, placing down the cup.

"Remind me, how do you do that?" Mycroft asked.

"The same way you and Sherlock use deduction, I observe, everyone has their certain actions they do when they're lying" Kaylen explained briefly.

"And what, may I ask, do I do?"

"That's only for me to know" Kaylen winked "if I tell you then you would try to avoid doing it."

"Understandable" Mycroft nodded towards her "where are you living?"

"A small apartment on Ridgeway Street."

"Yet you can afford better" Mycroft muttered.

"There's no point in buying a large house when you are not aware of how long you shall be staying on the premises" Kaylen stated truthfully.

"How long are you intending to resume in London?"

"I have no idea, a week, a month, a year" Kaylen replied.

"Well, what are you plans for your future then, surely you should have an idea?"

"If I am perfectly honest; I have no clue, I am just going along with everything, I'll stay working at Barts and living here unless anything happens, then I'll go."

"You mean if Sherlock does not listen to you then you'll leave" Mycroft stated bluntly, his anger and disappointment showing.

"Mycroft I don't want anything bad happening between any of us, I do not even know if it is a good thing that you both know that I am alive, I was planning on not telling you because I didn't know how you would react, for all I knew you could be married with kids, wait, _are_ you married?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"_No."_

"Oh, I know, you have a boyfriend."

"Kaylena, I am _not_ in a relationship" Mycroft said, rolling his eyes.

"Well.. That's nice" Kaylen said, a small hidden smile on her red lips.

"I hav-" Mycroft was cut off by his mobile going off in its usual rigid tone, his face filled with annoyance as he took out his mobile and answered it, muttering words. Kaylen looked out the window of the café, eyes on the slowly darkening sky while she tapped the hard wooded table gently to an unknown beat. Moments later; Mycroft hung up the phone and looked apologetically towards Kaylen. "Please forgive me, yet it seems that I forgot about a meeting that is being held at half 7" Mycroft said, standing up.

"Oh no, it's fine" Kaylen smiled "I need to go and see Sherlock anyway, I think I've got some explaining to do."

"I beg you to pull him out of his strop, it is highly antagonising" Mycroft muttered as Kaylen stood up and the pair walked out of the café towards Mycroft's black car "I shall get my driver to drop you off at his home, it's on the way."

"Alright, I think Molly said it was 221B Baker Street?"

"That is correct" Mycroft replied as they both got into the car. "221B Baker Street and then the offices" Mycroft said blankly towards the driver and minutes later the car stopped at the side of the road.

"Thanks!" Kaylen called to the driver having noted that Mycroft had not used any manners towards him; but then again, he didn't need to. "Thankyou Mycroft, I shall see you whenever" she said smiling, opening the door and stepping out.

"Goodbye Kaylena" Mycroft said as Kaylen closed the door. The car took off and Kaylen walked up to the door marked '221B' and she rung the doorbell hesitantly.

"Yes?" A voice said from behind her, Kaylen stopped herself from jumping out of scarness and turned around to see John, the man you had been with Sherlock at the morgue.

"I was just looking for Sherlock Holmes, he lives here, does he not?" She said quickly.

"Yes he does, sorry if I scared you" John apologised quickly stepping up to the door and unlocking it "come in." Kaylena walked into 221B, eyes scanning around as John led her up the stairs to a living area. "Sherlock" John hammered on a door "the girl from the morgue is here!"

"He won't come out" Kaylen said, staring at the door before saying a bit louder "he is too stubborn, aren't you Sherlock?"

"I am not stubborn" Sherlock said bluntly, opening his bedroom door and stomping into the room in his midnight blue dressing gown "how was coffee with Mycroft?"

"Tea Sherlock, I had tea and he had coffee" Kaylen smirked at the fact he had came out of the room.

"Oh yes" Sherlock stated blankly raising an eyebrow before jumping on the sofa and laying down with his hand behind his head and his eyes closed in a relaxing position. "Well..?" He said after a moment of silence, John sat down on one of the armchairs leaving Kaylen the other armchair across the room.

"Well what?"

"You are the one who came here, supposedly to explain yourself and apologise to me, get on with it" Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat up, leaning forward and resting his head on hands while staring at her.

"You're an idiot" Kaylen said bluntly.

"Not quite the apology I was expecting, I'll admit."

"Unfortunately getting kidnapped and being locked up was not within my power to stop" Kaylen muttered, staring back at him "Therefore, I believe that it is substantial that no apology is to be said on my part but rather on your part."

"You spent way to much time around myself and Mycroft."

"Well being corrected on every single thing I mutter does have its consequences."

"Obviously" Sherlock muttered and the pair settled into a silence with neither of them attempting to speak to the other person.

"Sorry, but, who are you?" John asked loudly after a couple of minutes.

"I-" Kaylen started to say but was cut off by Sherlock.

"This, John, is Kaylena-Grace Marrow, preferably called Kaylen by everyone, except for Mycroft that is who calls her Kaylena which use to annoy her no end when we were children but now she likes it because she likes him-."

"Excuse me?!" Kaylen said quickly, cutting him off as a small blush escaped upon her cheeks.

"Don't deny it."

"So you grew up together?" John asked.

"We were next door neighbours, Sherlock's mother use to look after me when my own mother was out" Kaylen explained quickly "so we became friends."

"Sherlock had friends when he was younger? What was he like?" John asked curiously.

"Very playful-" Kaylen started speaking again but once more she was cut off by Sherlock.

"Not as much as you were, I remember the amount of times you would beg myself and Mycroft to play games with you."

"Actually, I believe you'll find that it was _you_ who always made me run around chasing you" Kaylen said frankly.

"That is not true, you..."

And so the argument went on for ages, both being as stubborn as each other while John sat in his chair chuckling at the pair of adults who's anger was clearly building up throughout the whole conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

_**3 months later-**_

**Briiiiiiiing!**

Kaylen's eyes burst open as her mobile started ringing loudly, she groaned as she grabbed her phone off the side cabinet and sleepy answered it. "H-Hello?"

"Ah, good, you're awake" the voice on the other end said.

"Mycroft it's.." Kaylen glanced at her alarm clock and frowned "3 'o' clock!"

"Look, we don't have much time, someone's trying to break into your flat" Mycroft said, urgency in his voice. Kaylen quickly jumped up out of bed, keeping the phone close to her ear as she quietly walked out of her room into her hallway which led to the front door.

"I can't hear anyth-" Kaylen started saying but jumped as her door got pushed from the outside. "Mycroft!" Kaylen hissed quietly as she ran into her room, opened a drawer and pulled out her hand gun.

"Stay calm, I'm getting the police to you, what are you doing?"

"Just standing here" Kaylen lied as she loaded her gun "going now, speak later!"

"Don't put the phone dow-!" Mycroft said as Kaylen hung up and chucked her mobile onto the floor.

"I'm in my pj's..." Kaylen moaned quietly as the front door slammed open and crashed into her wall. She quickly ducked down behind her bed and stayed low, listening to hear where the person was going. She heard heavy footsteps walk into what she thought was the kitchen. _Why the kitchen? There's nothing of value in there._

Slowly, a smell started drifting into Kaylen's room. Something was burning. The person had started a fire!

Kaylen crawled to her bedroom door and looked out into the hallway to see a dark figure looking at the wall. The smell of flames was getting stronger and Kaylen quickly stood up and pointed the gun at the person. "What are you doing?!" She shouted angrily just as a spark lit up at the wall. _Another fire!_ The person quickly ran out the door just as the flames started coming from the wall and blocking the door. Kaylen ran towards the door but there was no way that she could just jump through the fire, she looked around her, the living room was burning as well as the kitchen.

Kaylen ran into her room and slammed the door quickly, pushing her mattress against the door and walking over to the window. _No, it's to high. I won't survive the jump._ She opened the window and breathed in the cool, fresh night air. Her flat had heated up and the smoke was spreading all around. Kaylen sighed in relief as she saw the flashing lights of police cars and fire engines rushing towards the flat, she heard the crackle of flames behind her and she gingerly turned on her heel to see that the fire had spread through the door and was easily passing through the mattress. _I'm cornered, like a fly in a spider web. _The air got thicker and breathing became a challenge to do, the police and fire-fighters were now beginning to enter the flat, hose pipes being dragged along the floor in long swirly patterns. People wearing thick clothing and helmets, their faces covered as to not let the fire or smoke in, people running out of the building; alarmed expressions present on their faces. And heat, heat burning Kaylen's back as her world started to spin and slowly fall. _Not like this, I can't end like this, not after everything I've survived through. Please._


	7. Chapter 7

**2 years ago**

_"Girl put your records on, play me your favourite song, just go ahead let your hair down.."_

_Kaylen glanced to the car that had just pulled up beside her, her ear phones blocking out the sounds of the environment around her and replacing it with sweet music. She had just arrived into Reading off the train from Cornwall and she was now timidly looking around for anywhere to stay. However, to her displeasure, there wasn't anywhere. Except a small flat which she'd already checked out but she was certain the landlord would end up locking her up in the house. Also the flat smelt of the same odour that Kaylen would sometimes smell on her old friend, Sherlock. _

_Sherlock... No. She had to put them to the back of her mind, Kaylen was in no good of a state to even be glanced at by anyone from her old life. Her good life. She hardly spoke to people now, let alone let anyone come near her. Yet now, as she looked at the man who got out of the car, she felt a small familiarity towards him. He walked into a near by store and Kaylen smiled as she walked up to the bank and quickly got out money, when she got out the man was standing outside the store, his eyes on her. She walked over hesitantly and he walked towards her. _

_"Excuse me...?" Kaylen said, for the first time she was going to let someone close to her._

_Little did she know, it was the worst mistake she could make._

**Present day**

_Ow..._

Kaylen's eye lids felt like they weighed a tonne as she tried to open them, after a few seconds of trying; she succeed, only to find herself in a white hospital room. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in the bed she was laying in, feeling like she was laying on a soft cloud which was far from her normality. She glanced around, the light seemed to burn her eyes from the brightness and her throat was scorching. "How are you feeling?" A nurse walked into the room, her blue clothing's radiating from the room's brightness.

"..." Kaylen tried to speak but nothing came out, she looked at the nurse urgently, frowning.

"It's understandable, you took in a lot of smoke in the fire and therefore your throat will be dry, here, drink some fluid" the nurse handed Kaylen a plastic cup with clear water inside and Kaylen slowly sipped it. "Don't push yourself otherwise you will lose your voice entirely" the nurse walked over to the end of Kaylen's bed and she grabbed the clipboard from the end. "You're stats are all fine, the blood tests came back clear, so you should be able to be discharged anytime soon, do you have anywhere to go?"

Kaylen bit her lip wanting to shout at the dim nurse _of course not, my goddamn flat is burnt!_ But she knew that her anger was getting the best of her, she felt awful and tired, of course she was going to act like this. _I thought I was going to die... _

"I'll take that as a no then, no friends you can stay with? Well, I'm sure you'll find something" The nurse smiled empty mindedly and walked out the room "I'll go speak to the doctor about discharging you." Kaylen sighed as the nurse walked out _back to silence._

"So, who started the fire?" Kaylen jumped up as Sherlock walked into the room, John following behind him at a quick pace. _Worried about me were you Sherlock?_

Kaylen shrugged, not knowing who had started it and not being able to speak.

"You saw him, supposing it's a he, what did he look like?!" Sherlock sat on one of the armchairs and glared at Kaylen as she pointed to her mouth and then drew a line across her neck. _Really, you're asking me questions like that when I can't speak? Idiot._ "You had to lose you're voice when I actually wanted to talk to you, didn't you?" _Oh, rude!_ "Ah, I know!" Sherlock said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a note pad and a pen.

'_Really, you keep a pad and pen in your pocket?'_ Kaylen wrote quickly, grabbing them off him.

"Don't waste time, what did the person look like who started the fire?" Sherlock muttered.

'_I didn't really see him, it was dark except from the light coming from the fire_

"Fires. They believe that there was two started in the living room, one in the kitchen and one in the hall."

_'Okay, well there goes my flat. ANYWAY. I believe it was a man, if it was a woman then she would have been quite flat chested and very short hair, he was wearing a black beanie hat and black clothing, so yeah, hardly no leads'_ Sherlock stood up abruptly, sighing as he went to the door swiftly, Kaylen quickly threw the pen at him and it hit the back of his head.

"What?" Sherlock muttered, turning around and facing her. Kaylen smirked and waved at him before miming 'byebye.'

"You're so immature, you're needed at the police station when you get discharged" Sherlock uttered before walking out, again followed by John. _He's like a lost puppy... How cute.. And strange. _

**15 months ago**

_ Was this it? Was this how she started her life with a man she loves? Love..._

_"I know we've only known each other for nine months, but that time has been the best time of my life, we've both became brand new people and I'm so happy that I've been able to help you recover from you past, but I think it's time to take the next step in our relationship, so, Kaylena-Grace Marrow, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

_"Of course I will."_

**~0~**

Kaylen walked into the room she had been directed into by the officer at the front desk, luckily for her Molly had just visited her and had brought her some fresh clothing which saved her from walking about in the pyjamas that had been washed at the hospital while she was wearing the hospital gown. The jeans and knitted cotton jumper weren't really her usual attire but she was more then grateful to her new friend. And because of this, she had decided secretly to help Molly attach the attention of Sherlock. But that was yet to be said aloud.

"Ah, Miss Marrow, please take a seat" A man who wore a white shirt, black trousers and a black jacket said as he walked into the room, Sherlock and John also entered behind. As Kaylen sat down along with Greg and John she noticed that Sherlock stood leant up against the wall. "Right, we need to know if you know anyone, anyone at all who would want to cause you harm."

"So basically, who do you know would want you dead?" Sherlock muttered, eyes staring out the window of the room.

"I-" Kaylen started saying, her voice was still quite quiet but she could still speak gladly. She subconsciously started going through a list in her head.

_Well, my aunt, but she's dead._

_My uncle... He's dead._

_Cousin Jayne? No, dead. _

_Mariana's dead too..._

_And so as well is Chris._

_Kane? I think he'd dead... But I didn't check. He couldn't've held his breath that long, unless he was just unconscious? Damn it... He's capable enough of hunting me down, I'm sure of it. But he has to be dead. He has to be._

"My... I don't know, All the family I know of is dead or abroad and I don't know anyone else really" Kaylen shrugged, looking at the inspector.

"What about the couple of years from when you had escaped Cornwall and were coming to London? Unless it took you a whole, two years I'm guessing, to travel that distance?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to her.

"How did you..." Kaylen started to say but stopped herself from finishing and sighed "Kane, I believe, is dead..."

"And how did you're" Sherlock paused "_fiancé _die?"

"I left him one night and I never saw him again, one of my old friends rang me and told me that he had been in an accident, apparently he was hit by a car and was in hospital in a critical condition, I didn't hear anything else" Kaylen lied swiftly. She knew whenever anyone else was lying and because of this she was able to be fluent and quickly at lying. As well as believable. A skill that she found the most useful, especially around Sherlock and Mycroft.

"You don't seem to be taken aback at all by that, did you not like him?"

"Would you love someone who hurt you and left you blooded on the floor night after night when you hardly did anything wrong?"

"So why did you marry him?"

"Because he seemed nice at first, he helped me and I... Thought that I owed him, look Sherlock, this has nothing to do with the fire so can I leave now? I don't know anything and I really need to go find a hotel _and_ get my credit card sorted out" Kaylen said straight, meeting Sherlock's glare.

**6 months ago**

_The first time he hit her, he didn't say sorry._

_"Kane..." Kaylen said softly as she sat, curled up on the sofa. Her anaemia had been badly affecting her for the past couple of days and in conclusion she had been sleeping a lot. Kane had just walked in at an un-earthly hour. 2 in the morning to be precise. _

_"What Kaylen?" Kane asked, his eyes snapping to her in a violent glance as he stormed into the living room, he had been out drinking with a few friends for one of their birthdays and the violent look in his eyes shone brightly. _

_"You're back, I've missed you" Kaylen smiled gently._

_"Get up."_

_"Pardon?" _

_"Get up."_

_"Why?"_

_"I do not need to explain myself!" Kane suddenly shouted, Kaylen quickly jumped up from the sofa and looked at him, worried. "You need disciplined, you need to learn where you stand in this relationship" Kane said, walking over to her and slapping her around the face._

_"Kane!" Kaylen gasped, falling to the ground from the impact as she caressed her cheek._

_"All of them said how I let you walk all over me, well, no more Kaylen" Kane hissed as he stood on her right leg, his eyes gleaming with madness as he pushed down._

_"Please, Kane, get off" Kaylen shouted in pain, warm tears starting to trail down her cheeks. _

_"You will not tell me what to do!" Kane shouted angrily as he kicked her. _

_After that, everything was black. _


End file.
